


[轰出胜]过量砒霜(p1)

by likeabby



Category: wo ying
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeabby/pseuds/likeabby





	[轰出胜]过量砒霜(p1)

［轰出胜］过量砒霜（1）

纯情狼人久x腹黑巫师轰x暴躁吸血鬼豪

极度ooc！！慎入

设定和废话

“凌晨3.10城北一街区再次发生狼人袭人案件，具体情况警方正在调查…”官方的电台女声从收音机里传出

轰焦冻擦试着魔杖，好看的眉头皱了皱：“这样啊…又到月满了那……”

“啧”

————

“上鸣，你他妈的什么时候能搞完”爆豪胜己扭曲着脸，红眸盯着一旁给他整衣褶的上鸣电气，感觉下一秒就能把人活吞了。

“快了快了，马上就好马上就好，毕竟是要糊弄爆姐的，不能太敷衍”上鸣电气抹了把汗，继续磨磨蹭蹭地干着手头上的活。

“劳资他妈的根本就不想要女人，又不是身边没女的，要不是为了废久的生日礼物…”爆豪胜己抬着胳膊骂骂咧咧的突然没了声音

“啧啧啧……”上鸣痴呆的脸上露出了一副看透了一切的表情

“上鸣电气…你他妈…”

爆豪胜己拳头拳头划到一半房间门被猛地推开了

“爆…爆豪…绿谷……绿谷他出…”切岛锐儿郎还穿着家居服穿着粗气一手扶着门断断续续道

“妈的！废久这个废物”带到一半的黑色斗篷瞬间被整整齐齐的系在了脖颈处，一边骂着一边大步跨向奢华的玻璃金窗，从窗口直接跳了出去

［西内，怎么忘了今天月圆了！］

“哎！哎?我话还没说完呐！”切岛锐儿郎不满的喊了一嗓子

“啧，见色忘友”上鸣在一旁一脸不屑，同情的拍了拍切岛的肩“走，哥带你去看你干闺女”

“操?你们一个两个有了媳妇都忘了兄弟的吗？”切岛现在很想找个人干上一架，特别是像上鸣电气这样到处炫媳妇炫孩子的的…

———————

“嗯~”绿谷出久缩在黑暗的角落里，满眼充斥着眼泪，咬着自己的衣领防止自己发出奇怪的声音

“小绿谷酱，不要再坚持了嘛，和渡我桑一起玩好不好嘛”渡我被身子咧着嘴摘下面罩，一副痴女脸暴露在绿谷的面前。

“走……走开…嗯…不要……别…别过来…”绿谷出久的脸红到仿佛下一秒就能滴出血来，只能嘴头上抗拒着读我被身子的盛请，身体却不受控制的散发着情欲

渡我身被子脱下纺织衫，直径走到绿谷的脚边“绿谷酱，我马上就能得到你了呐♡”随即发出一阵令人心寒的猥琐笑声。

“恶……恶心”绿谷出久用仅剩的理智骂道

“那…渡我也想要把绿谷酱变恶心呐…嘿嘿”随即撕开了绿谷出久的上衣，结实的腹肌暴露在了空气中

渡我被身子用手指挑逗了一下绿谷出久的乳头

绿谷出久最后一丝理智的矮墙瞬间崩塌…

“啪啪啪！”双手击掌发出的清响回荡在整间狭小的监狱单间

“绿谷呀，可真是让我费心啊”轰焦冻故作伤心，整洁的黑色长袍仿佛与狭小黑暗的房间融为一体，当敏捷的蓝色眸子捕捉到暗处绿谷出久裸露的上半身时

嘴角勾起了一个颇大的弧度，巫师特有的白色皮肤衬着粉色的唇，如果不告诉对方自己巫师的身份，倒是能迷倒一大片少男少女

“轰……轰君?！”绿谷出久惊讶道，赶忙从地上爬起，奈何没有一点力气，刚想踏出一步，脚下一软直径向前倒去。

“真是粗心呐绿谷”轰焦冻不慌不急的接住绿谷出久，手直径搭在了绿谷的腰上。

绿谷出久发情期没过，刚刚被惊讶稍稍给镇住了几分，被这么一搂险些叫出声来

旁边的渡我不满道：“真是扫兴嘛，那既然这样，就拜托轰先生好好替我照顾绿谷酱喽”

渡我身被子不情愿的钻进了传送门，轰焦冻她不敢惹，也惹不起

“绿谷…就只剩下我们了…这可真是的…”轰焦冻虽然嘴上歉意的解释，可蓝眸里浓厚的情欲怎么遮都遮不住…

“没…没关系的…轰君…我们…我们赶紧出去吧…”绿谷出久咽了咽口水，湿润的绿色双眸看了看轰焦冻

“绿谷…可能这次要让你失望了”轰焦冻恶劣的勾起嘴，眯起的双眼让绿谷心寒

“轰…轰君?！”

［果然…果然轰君是坏人吗］

\----------


End file.
